


This Melody Was Meant For You

by questceque_cest



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Performance, Public Display of Affection, Serenade, Sexual Fantasy, Teen Angst, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questceque_cest/pseuds/questceque_cest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singing a love song to the girl you've fallen for from her fiance really sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Melody Was Meant For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himaryan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himaryan/gifts).



> It's you, it's you, it's all for you.

“I officially call this impromptu meeting of the God Squad to order,” Mercedes declared as she banged her wooden gavel against the desk.  She folded her hands together and grinned at the members of the club, who returned a handful of blank stares. 

“Is this going to take long?” inquired Quinn, her eyes drifting to the clock. “I have class in twenty minutes.”  

“Don’t worry, you’ll make it. The reason why I’m calling this meeting is because,” she said, pausing theatrically, “I’ve just been given ten bucks to do our first vocal Valentine,” she squealed, clapping her hands together. 

The God Squad cheered, their skepticism immediately forgotten. They were _finally_ getting their first taste of the fundraisers and charity events they had envisioned when they'd formed the club.

Sam rose for a quick fistpump, then fell back into a satisfied slouch in his chair. He was thrilled that his idea was finally coming into fruition: not just being able to raise money for a decent cause, but doing it on Valentine's Day.

He had always liked to think of himself as a holiday connoisseur, throwing himself fully into the spirit of every possible occasion. Sam always was the first one up opening presents on Christmas morning, and still trick-or-treated in full costume well into his late teens.  Valentine's Day was always his favorite, though, since it gave him the chance to execute huge, dorky displays of affection for the people he loved. Sam was the very picture of a hopeless romantic.

His last few Valentine's Days hadn't exactly gone according to plan, however: last year's had marked the beginning of his relationship with Santana after Quinn had just dumped him, and everyone knew how that one had turned out.  Sam wanted nothing more than to be able to express his feelings for the girl he loved.  Unfortunately, this year would _not_ be that year.  

Mercedes banged the gavel again onto the table and cleared her throat.  “Since this is a telegram of love, what songs do you guys think we should sing? Something classic? Top 40?” 

“I, uh, only know Christian songs,” Joe offered.  

Mercedes shook her head. “I know we’re a _Christian_ group, but I don’t think it’s right for this particular recipient.  Quinn, do you have any suggestions?”   

Quinn cleared her throat, still looking at the clock. “This morning the radio was playing that song with the guy from Maroon 5 and it mentioned love and hearts and other Valentine’s things. You know, ‘ _My heart’s a stereo, it beats for you something something_ ’,” she sang, her voice fading.  

  Mercedes grinned broadly. “Sounds perfect. You, me and Joe can handle the singing parts. Sam, you mind doing the rap? You’re probably the best at it, unfortunately,” she added with a laugh. 

Sam beamed and nodded his head. “Sweet. You guys, this is going to be totally awesome. Who’s the telegram for anyway?” 

“Rachel. It’s dedicated to her from Finn. How cute is that?” 

Crestfallen, Sam shrank in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , Sam thought.  Finn Hudson dedicating the telegram to his girlfriend -- _fiancee_ \-- Rachel Berry and _he_ would have to sing? The thought of singing a declaration of Finn’s love to Rachel made Sam’s stomach turn.

***

Sam first became interested in Rachel when she bought him chapstick as a prom bribe last year, because who besides Rachel would do that?  It wasn’t until halfway through the prom when he realized there was something special about the girl, layers hidden under her facade of ambition and diva-ism.  Her ability to let loose, yet still maintain her self-confident persona was intriguing and especially endearing. 

He had completely fallen deep in love with Rachel Berry when his family endured the hardship of losing their home and living in a motel.  When Rachel, and _Finn_ , had visited him and saw him at his lowest. Sam was grateful Rachel hadn’t judged him and instead sympathized and tried to pick up his spirits. He knew then and there that Rachel Berry was the perfect person; he needed someone like Rachel as she would ground him, and he would support her in her quest for success.  

While he needed someone like Rachel, she didn’t need someone like Sam; she was content to date ( _marry_ ) someone who was willing to steer her away from her dreams.  The thought made Sam sick.  What did she see in him, anyway?

***

Throughout the rest of the day, Sam was distracted with thoughts of Rachel and how he would never be able to express his feelings to her, as long as Finn was in the picture.  In last period english class, he spent the hour sketching cartoons of a dark haired princess embracing a light haired knight, as an ugly, gangly goblin glared in the corner; Sam was so focused on his doodles that he completely read the wrong chapter aloud from _A Tale of Two Cities_ when called upon.  

He skipped swim practice that afternoon, telling Coach Roz that he felt ill and was afraid he would throw up in the pool.  He took the public bus home, not wanting to ride in the car with Kurt and Finn.  The last thing Sam needed right now was to hear how the two boys were planning on surprising their sweethearts for Valentine’s, especially when Sam was completely in love with one of them.  

That evening after Sam had eaten a rushed dinner, he locked himself in his room and YouTubed “Stereo Hearts” so he could practice -- they only had overnight to prepare for the performance and Sam had an entire rap to memorize.  He printed off the lyrics and highlighted his parts as he played the song in the background, trying to get the rhythm and flow of the words.  The more he listened, the more upset Sam became; this song expressed _exactly_ what he wished he could express to Rachel himself, not through Finn.  

Sam began to repeat blocks of lyrics as he replayed the song over and over again.  After his sixth time listening, a loud knock of his door interrupted his private pity dance party. 

“It’s open,” he called as he started reciting the next verse. The door swung upon to reveal a very annoyed Finn. 

“Dude, your music is so freakin’ loud and I’ve got a spanish test tomorrow. You mind cooling it?” Finn asked, irritated.   

Sam scowled as he went to his laptop and turned down the volume.  He turned back to Finn. “That better?”  

“Yeah, thanks man. Is this something for Glee club?” Finn asked. 

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the carpet. “No,” he trailed off. 

  “Oh. Oh! Is it my Valentine for Rachel? Dude, this rocks; she’s gonna love it. And, now I don’t have to buy her anything, which is a total bonus.  Make sure you knock her dead tomorrow, man. Show her how much I love her,” Finn grinned, shutting the door. 

“I will,” Sam said quietly to himself.  He flopped onto the bed and buried his face in the comforter.  Finn wasn’t that bad of a guy, really; Sam just _knew_ he was better suited for Rachel. 

***

Residing with the Hummel-Hudsons was fun, at first. He’d hang out with Finn, playing marathon sessions of video games, and help Kurt bake low-fat, whole grain muffins for the family.  

After a couple months of slipping into this routine, Sam began to feel like a constant fifth wheel.  Many nights, he would lie awake staring out the window as he heard Burt and Carole bustle around downstairs, while Kurt and Blaine giggled in Kurt’s room during _Dancing with the Stars_ and Finn and Rachel murmured quietly next door.  

He felt so alone, knowing that the girl that he dreamed about at night was right next door, in the arms of her ~~boyfriend~~ fiance.  

The worst was when he could _hear_ them:  the labored breathing, the squeaking of boxsprings, and the throaty groans were too much for Sam to bear.  He was constantly torn between wanting to listen in and memorize the incredible moans that came from the girl’s perfectly tuned vocal chords, and tearing out all of his hair and crying himself to sleep.  

While the thought of him sitting on his haunches with one ear pressed to the wall was tantalizing, Sam was a gentleman and knew that Rachel would appreciate it if he respected her privacy.  Instead, he’d shove his iPod headphones into his ears and crank up the volume on the _Avatar_ soundtrack, trying to recreate the scenes from the film in his head, instead of visualizing what was occurring in one room over.  

Sometimes, Sam couldn’t help but picture the way Rachel looks when she’s aroused; how her soft lips would form perfect O’s when Sam would hit _just_ the right spot, how radiant her white teeth would look against his sun-kissed skin, how gorgeous her dark brown hair would look splayed against his blond mop.  He couldn’t help but imagine how Rachel would appreciate Sam taking his time to explore her body, how his calloused hands trailing against her smooth skin would send shivers down her spine, causing her to press flush against his chest.  

It was impossible for Sam to not envision such things, even though it was counterproductive. Whenever Sam would close his eyes at night, he’d see Rachel’s thick, black eyelashes fanned over her cheeks as she cuddled next to him on his bed, stealing kisses well into the night.  No matter how loud the _Avatar_ soundtrack was playing, he wouldn’t be able to drown out her lilting laughter at one of his corny jokes in his mind. 

***

Sam had a rough night’s sleep, waking up with his sheets strewn around his bed and a couple pillows kicked to the floor.  He went through the motions of his morning routine and piled into the car. Finn and Kurt talked excitedly in the front seat about their Valentine’s plans while Sam just fiddled with his phone as a distraction.  

The God Squad planned to meet at 11:45 am for their noon-time serenade.  The four teens stood in the courtyard waiting, their breath circling with every exhalation into the brisk February air. 

“I’ve asked Santana to bring Rachel here in five minutes,” Quinn announced, rubbing her hands together.  “Once she’s here, Mercedes can announce the vocal Valentine and we can start.” 

  “You guys, this is going to be fantastic,” Mercedes beamed, pinching the arms of each member.  

Sam stood there, weakly smiling, until he noticed Rachel striding through the courtyard.  He felt his heart stop as she approached; she looked absolutely stunning in a bright crimson jacket and her hair in soft, tousled curls.  

Mercedes turned to the group and flashed them a quick thumbs up. “Show time guys!” She headed towards Rachel. “Excuse me, but are you Miss. Rachel Berry?” 

Sam was behind the girls, eying Rachel, noting how her nose wrinkled in confusion at Mercedes’ question, and how she grinned at the God Squad when she heard this was all because of _Finn_.  

Joe started the song and the members of the God Squad bobbed next to him as the band began playing a couple feet away.  Sam just stared at Rachel, feeling his chest constrict as she laughed and smiled at each member.    

 _It’s now or never, Sam_ he thought as he started his rap.  He felt butterflies surge through his stomach as he strode forward and made direct eye contact with Rachel as he rapped “ _If I was just another dusty racket on the shelf..._ ”

The whole situation was overwhelming; on one hand, Sam had Rachel grinning: the corners of her eyes crinkled as she giggled at his attempts of rapping, and her laughter tinkled along with the music.  On the other hand, the route of all her enjoyment was still because of Finn; without him, Sam would never be able to truly make Rachel feel like this. 

_Go for broke, Sam_. 

He spotted a girl one table over with a rose in her hand and throwing caution to the wind, Sam jumped up, grabbed the flower from the girl’s grasp and presented it to Rachel.  Sam couldn’t help but grin as Rachel squealed and clasped the rose close to her chest, dancing along to Sam’s rapping.  In that moment, who cared that Finn organized this, when it was _Sam_ who was causing these reactions from the girl he loved.  Later on he would probably break down and lament this performance, but right now Sam was going to try to enjoy this, despite the constant ache in his chest.  

The God Squad continued the song, engaging the McKinley population in the tune.  Sam never once broke eye contact with Rachel and every time she’d meet his eyes, he’d feel tingles radiate through his spine. 

When the song ended, Rachel clapped her hands together and shrieked, “Yay, thank you!” She went to each member and gave them a sign of her gratitude and affection; she patted Joe’s arms, squeezed Quinn’s hand, and pulled Mercedes into a quick hug.  When she reached Sam, Rachel looked into his eyes and said, “Thank you so much, Sam. I loved it _and_ thanks for this gorgeous flower.”  She drew him close to her chest, placing a small peck on his cheek.  His face burned as he stiffly held her around the waist, feeling her arm rub around his shoulder.  Sam felt slight scratching against his neck as Rachel’s engagement ring dragged across his skin during their embrace.    When she pulled back, she warmly smiled at his blushing face and held the flower to her nose.  

Sam stumbled backwards next to Quinn and let out a small whimper, which was drowned out by Santana questioning Joe about the telegrams.  Quinn, however, heard his moan and lightly stroked his back; she was always in tune with Sam’s feelings.   

After Santana placed her order of a telegram for Brittany, the God Squad headed back towards the school.  

Mercedes high fived the members and cheered, “Yes! Congratulations guys, ‘Stereo Hearts’ was officially a success! Let’s go back and practice our next number for tonight.”

Sam lingered behind the group; his melancholy was beginning to settle in.  Quinn stood back behind and caught up with Sam.   “Look, I don’t know what’s going on exactly but I can pretty much tell you’re in love with Rachel. That’s completely fine and I feel for you, Sam, but don’t be _too_ hard on yourself, okay?” she said to him fondly.  

He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Yeah I know. It’s just -- I don’t want to go tonight, I can’t handle doing that again.”  

Quinn put her arm around his shoulder and drew him closer as she steered them towards the school.  “I know, but all of our friends are going to be there and we’ll still have a killer time despite this. Come, be my date. I’ll make sure you won’t be lonely.” She placed her head on his shoulder as they walked towards the entrance. 

“Thanks Quinn. I just don’t think I can totally be okay right now. I’m gonna go home and practice.”  

“That’s fair. See you tonight.”  She squeezed his arm affectionately and jogged forward to meet up with Mercedes and Joe as they headed to the choir room.    

Sam slumped hard against the brick wall and fell to the pavement, cradling his face in his hands.  This day was becoming too much for him to handle; he expressed his true feelings for Rachel (kind of), he gave her a flower and she _kissed_ him.  

_Just make it through tonight, dude_. 

He knew he would be in trouble for skipping the last couple classes of the day, but there was no way Sam would be able to concentrate; his mind was a jumbled mess of emotion, shifting from overwhelming joy to utter despair.  

But, how would he get home? He had run out of bus fare and felt too embarrassed to ask anyone to spot him some money and walking home was not an option as it _was_ the middle of February.  His only other choice would be to ask Kurt to drive him home, which was a complete long shot as it was only the noon hour.  

Sam texted him, “ _hey, are u busy now i need a ride home_.”  

He waited with baited breath until Kurt replied, “ _Where are you? My class was canceled, lucky for you. Meet me at my car in five minutes._ ” 

Sam exhaled sharply and stood up, the world spinning as if he had been on a roller coaster about a thousand times in a row.  He crossed across the parking lot towards Kurt, who was leaning against the door of his Navigator, arms folded against his chest.  He warmly smiled and waved when he saw Sam approach.  Sam could only weakly twiddle his fingers in Kurt’s direction.  

“Hey grumpy, is everything okay?” Kurt asked, his brow furrowing with concern.   

“Yeah, I just have a headache and don’t feel too well,” he replied, climbing into the front seat.  

Kurt clicked his tongue, “Ok, whatever you say,” and got into the driver’s seat. Pulling out of the McKinley parking lot, Kurt attempted to make small talk with the gloomy looking boy.  

“So, are you excited for Sugar’s party tonight at Breadstix? I heard _someone_ is going with Quinn Fabray, which is completely adorable, really.”

  “What? How’d you know that?”  

“I’m friends with Mercedes, Sam, gossip leaks through her pores. At first I was disappointed that Blaine wasn’t feeling up to coming buuuut today I received a telegram saying to meet him early for an ‘overdue reunion’, so fingers crossed,” he rambled, shifting his eyes between the road and Sam’s face.   

“Hmm,” Sam hummed. “That’s nice, dude.” He clunked his head against the window and stared at the houses whizzing by.  

“Here, let’s put on the radio,” Kurt suggested, his hand leaving the wheel to turn the dial on the dash.  Sam zoned out, his mind still in the courtyard, feeling phantom kisses on his cheek from Rachel’s glossy lips as she rested her face in the crook of his shoulder.    He snapped back to reality when playing through the speakers was the sickeningly familiar voice of Adam Levine.  

“ _My heart’s a stereo, it beats for you, so listen close_...” 

Sam smashed his index finger into the radio station buttons, jamming the closest number which changed the station to classic rock. 

“You okay?” Kurt asked slowly, his eyebrow arching questioningly.  

Sam just turned to him and let out sob as he slunk down in the seat.   “It just -- it sucks. Valentine’s Day sucks, dude.” 

Kurt pulled up to a stop light and looked at Sam, empathy etching across his features.  He lightly gripped Sam’s knee, soothingly.  “Yeah, it can. Believe me.” 

“Thanks, man,” Sam nodded, appreciative that Kurt was trying his hardest to be a friend in his time of need. 

Smiling fondly, Kurt turned back to the road and pulled onto their street.  Kurt parked his SUV in the driveway and the two boys headed into the house.  

“See you tonight, Sam,” Kurt waved as he bounded upstairs towards the shower to prepare to his date.  

Sam sighed and lumbered up the stairs towards his room, collapsing in his desk chair when he entered.  He went through his iTunes until he reached the songs that the God Squad were going to perform later that evening.  _Might as well practice_ , he thought as he cranked the volume on his laptop.  Standing up, he took a deep breath and began to belt out his solo lines from the song, ignoring the tears prickling in his eyes. 

“ _You don’t know how many times I wish that I could hold you..._ ”


End file.
